


Kinktober 2020 (Abandoned)

by ADeadlySheep



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game), Final Fantasy XV, Overwatch (Video Game), Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolded, Blindfolds, Choking, Daddy Kink, Eating out, F/F, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, handjobs, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADeadlySheep/pseuds/ADeadlySheep
Summary: Kinktober 2020 from my Tumblr (sheep-and-lykos)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Bigby Wolf/Reader, Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Kudos: 96





	1. Day 1: Handjob - Noctis x GN!Reader

Sweat clung to your clothes, they stuck to your skin stickily as Noctis closed the chamber doors quickly, turning the locks until they fell into place with a sharp click. He spun to face you already splayed out on the mattress, tangled in the sheets. His normally pale skin had blushed to a dusty pink on his cheeks at the sight of you. Astrals, how you missed him so.

He advanced towards you quickly, hands reaching out for you, fingers flexing to feel you, fingertips wanting to roam your body as if it had changed to something new over the last two weeks.

He had captured you in a tight embrace, arms circling around your waist to drag you closer to him. He pressed his lips to your in a fiery embrace, occasionally nipping at your lower lip with a desperate whine left his lips. He had climbed on top over you, growling into the kiss somewhat softly, enjoying the little mewls that echoed in the cavity of your connected mouths.

His fingertips dug into you, around you. He grasped at the sheets and blankets spun from the finest silks and materials and tossed them off of you as if they were nothing, all to see you body despite it still being fully clothed.

Even better. You saw a devious look spread on his face before he suddenly winced. His face dropped quickly, going from sexual to pleading. You knew what was wrong, you knew what he wanted, what he needed the exact moment he grinded against you.

He wanted a handjob from none other than yours truly.

He had guided you down the curve of the mattress to the floor, softly crooning praises to you, pleas to you of his love for you as you promised him the same.

Your knees fell to the polished marble tiles that made up your shared sleeping quarters, the silken plush cushions protected you from any pain. In your roused states, the blankets had spilled when you slid off and onto the floor, Noctis having climbed off of you to stand before you. You both were stammering, sweaty messes, hormonal, ravenous for sex.

Your hands immediately flung out to latch at Noctis' belt, the expensive black leather was tough to maneuver so fast, the solid silver of the buckle clicking so fast you swore it was morse code to slow down.

You sat up on your knees, a keen whine coming from Noctis above you as you became face to crotch with a growing election. His black pants tented before you at the crotch, taunting you even more until you barely managed to unclip the belt buckle. You practically yanked the belt out from the belt loops of his pants, the two of you snatching and pulling them down until the pooled at his shiny boots.

He groaned as your fingertips dug into the hemline of his boxer-briefs, head tilting back as he felt the constricting cloth of his underwear rub up against his erecting royal dick every time you shifted his underwear around.

You however took your time removing his boxer-briefs from his crotch and bottom, reveling and cooing sultry nothings to him as you saw his eyes squeeze shut, soft pleas spilling from his wincing lips. You had slowly peeled away the tightening materials constricting his delicious cock, the underwear soon joining his pants down, pooled around his ankles. Hastily kicking them away somewhere to blend in with the dark sheets and blankets, you were now face to face with the glory that was Noctis’ cock, erect in all of it’s royal glory.

Noctis glanced down at you with pleading eyes. You smiled deviously, loving the begging he did with just his eyes alone. Bright, crystal blue hues twinkling in the light from the bedside lamp, black brows knit with sexual agony.

“Please,” he whimpered softly to you.

You brought up one hand, fingertips just barely touching the shaft of his cock. Just the grazing of one fingertip had him gasp softly, body flinching from the sensitive touch. Your fingertips soon rolled over the shaft, soon you had wrapped your fingers around his cock, but just for a brief second.

He whined pitifully at the loss of touch, knees starting to trembling.

You slowly dragged your fingertips up the length of his erect shaft to the head of his pretty cock, a small pearl of precum already poking through. You pressed your thumb against it, smearing it around the head in little circles until slowly, you added more fingers into the circling until soon, your whole hand was grasping just the head of his dick. You slowly circled around it, enjoying just the soft groans emitting from Noctis’ throat, watching his throat bob up and down as he swallowed thickly. Sweat beaded at his brow, his wispy black hairs that framed his divine face now stuck to flushed skin.

He was just shuddering from you merely playing with the head of his cock alone. He hissed wonderfully as you would gently squeeze just below the head of his cock every so often, holding it in place for a brief few seconds before releasing with a soft moan from him every time.

You both had been touch-starved. He had to attend some business with his father in some kingdom far away. Pictures, dirty text messages and phone calls where you both were masturbating in your private chambers, they could only do so much. Those two weeks were a living nightmare for you both. For two weeks, you only found pleasure with your own hand as well as the few little delicacies you both had hidden in the back of the drawers and massive closets. You had to entertain yourself while he was gone, groaning as you missed how he filled you just right. You weren’t able to move the toys around inside of your sex like he could. And Astrals, you missed it when his voice would drop to become low, talking dirty nonsense into your ears as he’s fucking you from which ever angle he could get you in.

To say you missed him was a terrible, terrible misunderstanding.

So when he returned to Insomnia, he had found you waiting for him, ready, a night of sexual desires planned for the two of you. You had no fears of Gladiolus, Ignis or Prompto wandering into the bedroom, everyone knowing you both needed a night alone for your… fun. He had come in, and saw what he had been pining for for the past two agonizing weeks splayed out on the bed, ready for him.

Noctis pleaded with you, placing both of his trembling hands on your shoulders, gripping your shirt and fisting the materials in two handfuls. He bobbed his head down below his shoulders, messy mop of dark hair hiding his rosy cheeks and reddening neck, how the sweat deliciously soaked up in the dark fabric of his t-shirt (to which you could happily see his abs rolling and retching from every trembling breath he took).

“Please, (Y/n),” he mumbled out to you.

Your lips curled coyly. You wanted to milk this side of him, you wanted to relish in the submissive side of the Prince of Lucis and how he can come apart, crumblin in just the fingertips of your own hand.

“I can’t hear you,” you cooed, gently squeezing the head of his cock once more.

This time you didn’t let go immediately, but loosened it just enough to where you knew it wouldn’t pinch.

“Please,” he begged, “please move your hand.”

“Why didn’t you just say so?”

You slowly loosened your grip on the head of his cock. Curling your hand around the head of his penis, you slowly traveled down and along the length of his cock until you reached about halfway, then traveling back up towards the head.

“N-no,” he rasped out. “Please, don’t tease me.”

“And what do you want me to do to you, exactly,” you reached, gazing up at his straining eyes.

At the slight buck of his hips, he broke.

“I want…” he took in a sharp breath of air, “I want you to wreck my dick. Pump your fingers on it, squeeze me, play with my balls, whatever, just don’t stop! I want to see your face covered in my cum!”

At those words, you released only for a brief second to spit in your hands and reattach it back on his cock. You swore, he would’ve melted if he could as you glided your hands down the length of his cock once more, this time going right to his balls before pulling back up. You settled one hand on his thigh, the other remaining on his dick as you slowly ramped up the speed.

Noctis’ sharp fingertips dug into your shirt. You swore that if you didn’t have him by the dick - literally - he would have torn it in half and left you half naked. You whined at the pain, a soft little moan leaving your lips for a brief second as you gripped onto his thigh little tighter, nails digging into his smooth skin, the prince letting out a hiss of pleasurable pain.

You had let go of his thigh to favor his balls. You cupped them, gently squeezing them, mindlessly playing with them as you focused on his cock twitching in your face. You prodded his balls, pinching them every so gently between your thumb and index finger one at a time, making sure to balance out the prodding and massaging between the two balls. You palmed at his balls, squeezing as you squeezed his dick, still pumping your hand along the shaft sticking out towards your face.

He choked on his own words dying in his throat, shoulders popping from how he rolled them back. You knew he wouldn’t last as long as he planned on wanting to, especially as your hand was practically gliding so fast along the shaft its had started to cramp your hand. Those two weeks must have been something hard on him if he was going to cum this fast from just a handjob alone.

He groaned in pleasure, drowning in it, loving very second you spent giving him a handjob and massaging his royal jewels. Noctis always loved how he would come apart at just the touch on his dick, and you did too.

Feeling your hand cramp up more from the pumping, you leaned forward just enough for your nose to touch the tip of his cock. Another bead of precum had dripped out, this time dripping down the head of his cock to his shaft to join the sweat and spit mixture keeping your hand going. But you could always use more lubrication, right?

Noctis gasped, head flying back at the feeling of you popping the head into your mouth for just a brief second before pulling away. You gave only little kitten licks to the precum leaking out in precious little pearls. A little tang of saltiness hit the back of your throat as you swallowed your saliva. You purred, seeing Noctis’ eyes nearly roll in the back of his head before screwing them shut at the feeling of your tongue barely giving into any pleasure he needed right now.

He let go of your shoulders. One hand latched onto your neck while the other grasped at your hair. Well-manicured nails dug into your scalp, fisting your hair gently as he pleaded for you to continue, to speed up, to let him cum all over that pretty face of yours. In all honesty, he wanted to just grab at your hair and plunge his dick into your mouth. You felt him buck his hips hesitantly as you licked at his cock before pulling away. He wanted so badly to just cum down your throat, fuck your mouth like it was his property. Astrals, he wanted to just ravage your body.

“(Y/n),” he rasped out.

“What are you gonna do?” you cooed, holding his royal cock and balls in your hand.

“I want to… _cum_. Please.”

You looked up at him with devious eyes. Your eyes locked for a brief second, he shivered at how you gazed at him through a half-lidded gaze.

“You want to cum?”

“Yes, please, yes.”

You crooned, looking up at him with devious eyes.

“You want to cum on me?”

“Astrals, _yes_.”

He was close, you could feel it. Any minute now...

“You want to cum on my face?”

“Oh fuck! Oh yes! Fuck, please, yes!” he was moaning out like he was mad.

You never heard him moan out and beg like that before. Your eyebrows raised in delight as he unraveled beneath your very fingertips.

By this point, you had released his balls from your hand to scratch hungrily at his abdomen, fingertips raking across lean ab muscles and all of the dips and ridges and scars his body had to offer. Your fingertips found cooling sweat raking down his torso, a quick little shiver ran down your spine from how cool it was against your heated skin. His cock just kept twitching in your hand, your fingers squeezing gently with each little twitch and convulsion he shivered through before he gulped and groaned.

“Oh shit, (Y/n),” he gasped, chest suddenly seizing as he was caught in his own pleasure. “I’m gonna, oh fuck, I’m gonna cu-”

He came with a sudden cry of ecstasy. His knees nearly gave out from the sudden eruption of pleasure both inside of him and the eruption of pleasure that had sprouted and covered your face. Cum had covered your face from your nose down, dripping down from your chin to your shirt and sheets below. Salty sweet goodness clung to your face, warm, mixing with the sweat beading down your skin. Noctis had stumbled back as you shifted to sit on your bottom rather than your knees.

Noctis watched as he pulled off his shirt, revealing delicious lean muscle, at how you raised a finger and wiped off the semen covering your nose and chin, popping the finger in your mouth. The salty cum slid right down your throat as you swallowed, licking your lips covered in sticky white goodness. It mixed well with the salt in your sweat.

You could see the exact moment lust had clouded Noctis’ vision. How the good boy, who was begging for you to pump your hand against his cock, turned so dark with sexual desire in just a mere moment. He advanced towards you, grasping at your body and pulling you up briefly as if you were nothing. He tossed you on the bed, smacking off the rest of the sheets and blankets. He started snatching at your pants still on your person, ripping them off of your legs. Your underwear didn’t last long on your body either, tossed carelessly over your shoulder as he pressed his knees flush up against the edge of the oversized mattress.

“My turn,” he growled.

You had a feeling this night was only going to get better.


	2. Day 2: Eating Out - Bigby x Fem!Reader

Your mother always warned you of never teasing the big bad wolf when you were still in the Homelands. You were still young, living near the woods where he would reside. But oh, you were so naive, you were always one to tempt fate.

All day you had been teasing him. Lingering gazes, bending down just right, you even wore a laced thong and made sure it would show when you would bend over in front of him. And he knew what you were doing, but sadly, he couldn’t do anything to stop you. Slowly, as the day dragged on and the usual time to “clock out” rolled around, you couldn’t help yourself but tease him relentlessly with little touches and swaying your hips deliciously as you would walk past him.

You would see how he would have to restrain himself sometimes while you were in his office, not being able to do anything as people were coming in and out with folders and paperwork needing his signature. He couldn’t do anything in the Business Office as Snow and Bufkin were just merely a couple of feet away and you both couldn’t sneak away. It didn’t help that Bufkin was a sneaky little bastard and would hide in the rafters, surely he would spot anything Bigby were to do anything to punish you for your naughty actions.

So he stood there, glaring at you, golden flecks in his wild eyes. You could see him gulping from time to time as he glanced at you, starting to lose himself to his animalistic urges.

You thought you broke him when you were both back in the elevator going back to his office. As soon as the doors closed and it kicked into motion, Bigby pinned you to the metal interior and growled at you. You could see the erection tenting his pants. You thought he would snap and fuck you right in the elevator.

It was clear to you that you never listened to your mother’s warning of not tempting a wolf.

The dangerous glint in his eyes said nothing more to you than you being prey.  _ His _ prey, that is. He looked down at you, laying on the bed as you whined and crooned softly, pleading for his love and affection. His hungry eyes looked over the smoke-stained yellow bed sheets tangled up between your legs and arms. He could smell your sweet scent despite it drowning in his own as well as the stench of his cigarette smoke still lingering in the air.

You swallowed thickly, looking up at his eyes with your mouth parted, lips lightly swollen from his rough kisses and nips. You were still out of breath. You were cast in his big and bulky shadow, the lamp behind him only casting darker shadows on the chiseled structure of his face. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark, puppy brown eyes now flickering with gold, his pupils blown wide with lust as he looked over his prey before him.

There was no missing how his black dress pants were tented in the crotch, belt and zipper teasing you both as you had wanted to snatch them off and take in the glory that was Bigby’s fat cock, but you whimpered, his dangerous eyes pinned you to the bed.

Getting one thing straight, you were not afraid of the sheriff in any way, never threatened by his wolfish tendencies. If fact, you loved it, wanting to drown in his kisses, wanting to hear his rutting growls and snarls in your ears forevermore. You winced, feeling your clit throb erratically. You needed him badly.

You had merely cooed, begging Bigby to fuck you into the mattress like the animal he was when you watched as the wave of gold overtook his puppy brown eyes, the soft and gentle side of Bigby no longer in the room with you.

You cried out suddenly as he snatched at your panties still somehow on your waist, tearing them apart in half with his sculpted muscles. Clawed fingertips tore them to shreds, a constant habit of his to which he would always offer you the option of going commando afterwards when you would both lay in each other’s grasps, all sore and achy.

You drew your legs closed only to have Bigby snatch at both of your ankles, his big meaty hands dwarfing them as he pried your legs open to reveal your drenched pussy. His pupils shrank with hunger, a growl pushing past his sharpening teeth.

You saw from over your fleeting chest how the once dry and wrinkled white button-up he normally wore to work slowly became a snug fit, building muscle pushing at the buttons until they became tight.

“Bigby,” you whined, “please.”   
God, it was painful, your clit was aching for him. You absolutely loved it when he would lose himself in you, at the sight of you, at the simplest smells of you. He was an absolute monster in bed… literally.

Bigby propped one knee up on the bed before leaning down, spreading your legs wider before he nestled his head between them. He nosed at your pussy, sniffing your sex like his life depended on it. After just nosing your aching clit, you felt as though you would unravel quickly. God, what would it be like when he started to lick?

You carded your hand through Bigby’s hair, scratching gently at his scalp, feeling his hair thicken beneath your fingertips. You crooned, whined, curled your head back into the sheets when his nose pressed into your dripping folds, parting them slightly.

“Bigby!” you cried. The wolfman chuffed, almost like he was laughing at your writhing state. “Please, Bigby! God, please! Just fuck me!”

Bigby released your ankles, letting them droop over his broad, hairy shoulders still constricted by his work shirt. He snatched at your waist with both hands, claws digging into your skin as far as they could go without drawing blood, lifting your ass off of the sheets crunched underneath your body for a brief moment.

He opened his jaws, his tongue fell from his mouth and he licked one long, slow stroke up your pussy. You screamed, feeling his pointed tongue push at your folds, tasting your slick. You arched your back, begging, pleas slurred in your throat. You snatched at the thick locks of brown hair, tugging him closer to your dripping core.

Bigby snarled, shoveling his nose back into the folds of your pussy, his tongue digging deeper into your core. Your toes curled in pure pleasure, your mouth hung open as lewd cries spilled from you. Each time he would snarl or growl, vibrations shocked your whole system.

You could feel his shirt tearing apart under your feet, thick and soft fur sprouting beneath your legs as his back shuddered, now finally free from its restraints.

You could feel his fangs brush against your vagina, the cold swipes on your hot and achy pussy were only but a brief relief to the whole situation.

You felt bad from the amount of noise you had been making, from the moaning to the lewd screaming. The neighbors around Bigby’s small apartment must have been fed up by this point but were probably too scared to interrupt the big bad wolf as he was fucking his fiance into the mattress.

You turned your head to look at the mirror sitting on top of the dresser not too far away from you. What a sight it was, something you wanted burned into your memory forever. A wolfman eating out a woman splayed out on the bed, body covered in sweat and hair a complete mess, moaning and clawing as the wolfman fucked her with his tongue.

God, you saw his dick that had ripped through his pants, completely naked now. He was shaking, desperate to fuck you senseless into the mattress, mate you, bite and scratch you to all hell, mark you as his. Fully erect, huge to the point where it wouldn’t all fit inside of you.

You winced, the coils inside of your core tightening until they were white hot. Bigby was snarling with every thrust of his tongue by the point, eyes watching your sweaty face moan and twist with pleasure.

You came on Bigby’s face, the wolfman removing his tongue from your pussy to lick up your orgasm currently dripping down his nose and chin. You were panting as though you ran a marathon, your hair sticking to your sweaty face, sheets sticking to every sweaty curve and edge your body had to offer. He snarled as you had draped an arm over your eyes, exhaustion tugging at the corners of your drooping eyes, your body calming down from the sudden orgasm.

As if offended, Bigby batted the arm off your eyes and crawled over you, hands digging into the sheets and mattress, claws raking through the fabrics. He growled in your face, keeping your arms pinned to the sides of your head.

He climbed off of you, snatching at your ankles that had looped lazily behind his thick and hairy neck. His icy cold claws were heaven against your hot skin, the sensation had your eyes fluttering. His eyes glowed dangerously from where he looked at you, bright golden eyes looking at you, looking over your stomach and curve of your breasts and how you were splayed out to him and only him. The eerie glow in the poor lighting of the room had your body seize with chills, the neon lights of the stores across the street filtered through the thin curtains, pinks and purples only making the golden glow shine brighter.

You thought Bigby would fuck you, plunge his cock inside of you, fucking you into the mattress until he came inside of you, but you were wrong as you caught a mischievous glint in his wolfish eyes.

“Big… Bigby,” you whined, “please.”

Your legs were shaking in his hold, your core was burning, craving his cock as if your life depended on it.

His grip on your ankles tightened again, a soft mewl leaving you at the tight strain, your toes spreading out and shaking from the squeezing.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he snarled.

You looked back down at him with wide eyes, your breath hitching in your throat.

You suddenly shrieked, Bigby had yanked on your ankles, pulling him towards his cock only to arch your sex upwards until your ass had been lifted just a little off of the bed. Your head had dug into the sheets even more, the blankets swallowing your neck and forced more hair to cling onto your sweaty face.

Bigby let go of your ankles to seize at your ass that hovered just off of the bed, claws digging into the plush of your ass, ripping a lewd cry from you. He chuffed, almost like he was laughing at your short cry.

He opened his mouth and licked once more along your pussy, you screamed at the sudden invasion of your throbbing sex. You snatched at the hair on top of Bigby’s head, nails sinking into his scalp, only spurring him on to lick faster and harder than before. You snagged the fur that had sprouted from Bigby’s shoulders, trying to push him away from your sensitive pussy, but Bigby only shoveled his tongue further into you, poking through your slickened passageway this time.

Just from him sliding his tongue into your passageway had your eyes rolling and moans catching in your throat. Bigby growled softly as he started to fuck you with his tongue once more, he would rock your sex closer and away from his tongue by your hips and ass still in his powerful grip, the tip of his sharpened tongue plunging deeper and deeper into your passageways. You cried out, begging Bigby to fuck you faster with his tongue. His wild tongue flicked at your rosebud, fangs tickling your pussy, slobber dripping down your ass to the sheets, almost cooling off your heated sex.

The coils in your core tightened up more and more, faster this time as your vision swam. Purple and green swirls blurred your senses. White hot pleasure built up inside of your core. You couldn’t handle the sensation tightening inside of you. You were on the brink of crying, you couldn’t take it, becoming absolutely limp in Bigby’s big meaty hands. At the feeling of you letting go in his hands, Bigby chuffed again, almost again laughing as you gave into him.

Your jaw slackened, your eyes rolling into the back of your head once more as you felt absolutely in heaven.

You came with another scream, Bigby howling in delight as you came on his face again. He clutched your ass trightly, claws sinking into the skin, piercing it just a bit until he drew blood.

He dropped your ass, claws raking gently at the curve of your ass as you fell, raised hills and ravines had scratched at your skin. You landed on the mattress, bouncing on the sheets, Bigby seemingly now hypnotized of the sight of your breasts jiggling and swaying upon bouncing., pupils shrinking before blowing wide with lust.

You felt so numb as you laid there lazily, looking at Bigby through half-lidded eyes.

Bigby growled viciously, cock rock hard, precum beading at the head of his penis and started to roll down the shaft, the swelling at the base of his cock had started to grow slowly, now just barely visible, something you wouldn’t have noticed if this wasn’t your first time the sheriff. You craved it, crooning and keening, begging him with your eyes as you panted wildly. You must have been quite a sight from how Bigby’s eyes excitedly searched you.

His fangs still were shiny and slick with your two orgasms, your slick sticky on his chin fur and down the columns of his thick and muscular neck that glistened deliciously. His claws were sticky too from the slick orgasm that had rolled down to your bare ass, dripping onto the floor just before the bed.

He snarled suddenly, lunging and pouncing you, pinning you to the bed by your wrists. He hovered above you like a predator, his own body heat that lingered down to you made it feel like he was a space heater. His face was barely a few inches away from your face, slight snout full of sharp fangs right in front of your eyes. His lips had been pulled back into a fierce scowl, hungry, ravenous, not satisfied after eating you out twice.

And somewhere, some part deep inside of your aching and hot core had you hoping he wouldn’t find the cure for that primal ravenous feeling after fucking you so he would continue all night. You didn’t care what the neighbors would say. What would they do?

Open the door on a wolf fucking his mate?


	3. Day 3: Thigh Riding - Prompto x Male!Reader

It was always amusing to see the blonde squirm, to see how red his face would get only bringing out the cute little freckles dotting his cheeks and nose, to see how he was so needy for you. Especially after a long day at the Citadel.

The day had been spent preparing for this big ball that Regis had planned on hosting in Insomnia. Many other kings, queens, dukes, duchesses and those in between would show up from the other kingdoms to celebrate the engagement of Noctis and his new partner. Prompto and yourself had helped Gladiolus and Ignis prop up countless decorations and spread out many tables and chairs for all of the attending patrons that wouldn’t arrive until sometime next week. It was exhausting, yes, but it was always fun when you both would sneak away behind Ignis and Gladiolus for a little fun in the broom closet. Nothing else was more rewarding than somehow managing to slip out under the careful nose of Ignis to fool around for just a few mere minutes and not get in trouble.

Sadly, however, this time was different as Ignis made sure to keep you both busy so your hands don’t become idle and do the devil’s work as he knows that you both sneak away together )but Astrals bless him that he doesn’t know what you both do). Even as you both unfolded lavish tablecloths and polished pure silver cutlery that wouldn’t be used for at least a good week and a half, you could help but give each other little sultry looks and longing gazes, craving pure primal contact from one another. You both had even took to wearing looser Crownsguard-issued pants to at least try and hide that both of you were becoming erect and avoid eye contact with tenting pants.

It wasn’t until break time rolled around when you both had took off from the tables to the winding hallways of the complexing Citadel. If it wasn’t for you both doing this multiple times, you surely would have stumbled upon someone and bust yourselves, but this wasn’t your first rodeo.

You and Prompto took a sharp left, then right, down two lengths of hallway and heaved open a hefty closet door meant to simply act as a refill spot for the maids should they run out of cleaning supplies. Painted only in a drab black that made the room smaller than it actually was with the ceiling and floors the same dusty white and black marbled tiles with matching grout.

Upon opening the overhead light with a flicker, you saw how dusty it had become since your last visit here about a month ago. There were no supplies left over, there was the usual chair in the corner still. No carts, no bottles, no mops or brooms or vacuums. Empty.

Perfect.

The door shut behind you, casting yourselves in pure isolation for just a short while, about thirty minutes is what Ignis granted you both to eat or whatever you saw fit.

And as you glanced at each other out the corners of your eyes, you both knew what you wanted to do during your precious time.

You both immediately went to work, going for each other’s belts, fingers fumbling, nails biting into leather and fingertips pulled apart the brass lockings until eventually, you both managed to tear off the brass workings of the belt and yank them through the loops. You both tossed them carelessly on the floor, wincing as the brass clattered loudly against the polished marble tiles.

You both knew you couldn’t be messy, at least too messy. Blowjobs, handjobs, quickies, those were fine. You couldn’t do anything more though out of fear of stains and wet spots of cum that had not been cleaned up would be spotted quickly, especially under the strict eyes of Ignis.

You took the intimate moments where you could get them.

Loose pants practically dropped a bit off of your waists, both of you snatching them off and throwing them behind you against the walls where they crumpled to the floor in wrinkled piles.

Instead of immediately pulling the chair out into the middle of the closet, you instead grasped at Prompto’s underwear (of course they were as yellow as a chocobo’s feathers) which had the obvious tenting of his straining cock down, peeling away starting from the lip of the elastic waistband down past his belly button, past the silver scratches of stretchmarks from his childhood, past the light blond happy trail until his cock sprung forward, erected in its glory. Prompto had kicked them off to the side to join the two pairs of pants once they had pooled to his thin ankles with his boots included.

You finally pulled out the chair and sat on the seat, legs spread out, urging Prompto forward with a pat at your bare lap. He whined softly, eyes on your bulge constricting in your underwear, but complied with your command.

Just as he was about to spread his legs and sit on your thigh, you stopped him.

“Take them off for me,” you purred.

Prompto’s violet eyes lit up, his cool fingertips coming into contact with your lower stomach had you gasping softly, your stomach constricting just a bit. His fingers dipped into the waistband of your underwear and pulled them down with ease, allowing you to lift your ass so he could release your cock from its confines. A soft little moan left you as Prompto’s fingertips just barely brushed against the tip of your cock.

He started to dry hump your thigh.

Prompto lazily looped his thin arms around your shoulders, wrists crossing at the back of your head, his fingers scratching at the back of your scalp and at the crook of your neck, bringing a soft purr from your lips. You had placed one hand behind Prompto’s back, nails biting into the freckled skin, spurring a short cry from him.

Lazy little ruts against your thigh, Prompto had proceeded to press little kisses to your jaw and cheek, openly whining in your ear softly as he begged for you. Hot, open-mouth kisses fluttered down to your neck where the columns tensed. His nails lazily scratching the back of your head and neck had dug in only slightly, just enough to have you biting back a loud hiss.

Little thrusts of his hips, calling you to take him or have him take you if he was eager enough. He croone, tilting his head back just a bit to look you in the eyes. They were pleading, longing for your touch.

He moved his hands to your shoulders, nails scraping little ravines, the pain sending shivers down your spine that went straight to your dick.

Your hand came down to stroke eagerly at your own cock, not being able to help the low groan leaving your parting lips. You tilted your head back, chair creaking as the back of your head pressed against the old wooden backing of the chair. Prompto drank in the sight of your exposed neck, instantly burying his head in the crook of your neck, kissing and panting against your skin, blond wisps of hair tickling your slightly sweaty skin. One of Prompto’s hands came down to trail from the side of your neck, following the strong column down to your chest and then down your stomach until he reached your cock in hand. His fingers trickled down to your balls, only giving them a little longing squeeze before you had to clap a hand over your mouth to silence the moan about to belch through.

You both had made eye contact, locking into the gazes of each other. His sparkling violet eyes seemed to hypnotized you as you nudged him off of your thigh, a soft croon leaving Prompto as though he were protesting until he watched you. As he stood, you did too, turning around to face the chair. You knew he wanted to fuck you, so you would let him. Afterall, he deserved it after such a long day working beside you.

Just as you gripped the old wooden backing of the chair with a threatening creak, your knees shook a little against your will. Prompto’s fingers barely grazed the back of your shoulders, you felt his body heat come closer to your back right down to your ass which he gave you a cheeky pinch, earning his a swat from you.

But just as he gripped at your hips, ready to do whatever he pleased, there was a loud, booming knock on the door followed by the clearing of someone’s throat.

“You two stop fucking in there and come back to finish helping! We’re not done with you two yet” Gladio’s loud voice cut through the thick air.

To say the amused look he gave you both upon exiting the closet was a sign of how much trouble you both were in was an understatement. You both shuddered at the thought of Ignis’ punishment for your idle hands.


	4. Day 4: Choking - Arthur x GN!Reader

Life as an outlaw was something completely new to you. Such disobedience to the law, getting down and dirty in crime, coming back to a camp full of people with different backgrounds full of rich history and knowledge. It was better than what you had originally come from by miles. And you had to thank one Arthur Morgan for your new life.

Your family had been simple farmers, life had always been boring and your mother always tutting you for wanting to go to the cities, go to likes of Saint Denis, maybe learn to be something other than a farmer as that’s what your siblings would do. You wanted to do something different than them.

But those dreams never came true as one night, the farm had all gone up in red. Outlaws, a group by the name of O’ Driscolls. A quarrel had broken out between your father and brothers with their group who demanded whatever you all had or else hell would rain. Your father never got to say another word, shot dead right in front of you all as the rest of the group of slimy bastards set fire upon your home for your disobedience towards them.

You had run, the last wish from your mother who had been caught. You could still hear her screams to this day, haunting you, chills running down your spine as you swore you would hear her at the treelines. You ran right into the woods surrounding your humble farmland, taking your dress in hand and running no matter the twigs and rouge sticks scratching at your person and ripping your clothes until you had ran straight into a man with the kindest green eyes and most handsome voice you’ve ever heard.

He protected you when they came after you, following your trail from where you ripped through the foliage. He offered you a new home.

You couldn’t help but feel attached to Arthur since he gave you his scarred hand, callouses from years of brawling with other criminals and normal civilians alike scratching lightly at your soft hands, helping you onto his horse. He had given you his tent to sleep in for the first few nights, opting to sleep elsewhere for your comfort. He had shown you around, introducing you to everyone, even convincing his boss to let you stay as you knew about medicine and could help Miss Grimshaw with wounds and illnesses.

He even took you into the various cities around, Saint Denis included when you had told him you never went.

It wasn’t until you saw him ride back into camp only for Miss Grimshaw to squawk at him as he was covered in dirt and grime from “working”, ordering him to wash up at the river did you suddenly realize that you were in fact smitten with the famed outlaw. You blushed, putting down the dress you had been stitching back together.

You couldn’t help but feel fuzzy and warm inside as you thought of him. Those big green eyes full of such lovely emotions, his deep drawl and how he would speak softly to you even after getting into an argument around camp, the little touches that had happened between you two like when he caught your wrist when you tripped on a root. You didn’t miss the slight blush on his cheeks had settled on a light pink blush.

You expected these feelings to settle, for you to realize that this wouldn’t and couldn’t happen.

What you weren’t expecting was for Arthur to ask you to accompany him for a trip in town to get a few things for camp. Upon arriving in Valentine, Arthur steered you away from the shops and instead had backed you up against a wall. He softened seeing your confused face, but you didn’t feel threatened by the man like he thought you would be.

“Be honest with me,” his voice grumbled out softly only for you to hear, “do I scare you?”

Your eyes widened, fluttering. Your mouth dropped just a bit.   
“What? No!” you exclaimed.

Arthur got closer to you, you could smell his breath. Coffee and mint, it was heaven to your nose. He even smelled good, like rainfall mixing with gunpowder lingering on his clothes. Shirt covering his chest and the sculpted muscles of his arms… And how he always looked lovely in blue and how his pants were…  _ straining _ . He was so close to you, his chest merely an inch away maybe less, his nose near yours, lips close to the point where you could feel his cool breath brush up and tickle your nose.

You couldn’t help the shuddering breath escaping you, how your eyes barely left his for just a mere moment before looking back into his longing emerald eyes.

Arthur licked his chapped lips suddenly, clearing his throat. There was a longing to his eyes.

“Then do I interest ya?”

You felt your cheeks light up something fierce at the question, apples suddenly hurting at the wide smile that plastered itself on your face.

“Of course you do.”

Arthur backed you up closer to the wall until your back was pressed flat against it. He placed his hands on the sides of your head, caging you against the outside walls of some general store. You didn’t cower under his larger frame, in fact, you blushed as you felt a little tight in your core.

You glanced away from him, eyelids fluttering.

“Do ya want me?”

It was you who licked their lips, unable to stop the single word from leaving your mouth.

“Yes.”

At the drop of the word, Arthur grasped your wrist gently but firmly, tugging you in the direction of the inn not too far away, his horse following behind just a little bit until it stopped to graze randomly at the inn’s weeds and grass spurts.

Money was tossed at the innkeeper, a room number and key provided, Arthur shooed you up the stairs and down the hall into the room.

Arthur busied himself with the lock as you glanced out the window. Bright oranges and reds and yellows spilled into the room. The bed was neatly made. Shame. Such nice looking sheets and blankets are about to be ruined.

You felt Arthur’s big meaty hands rest on your shoulders, fingertips curling under your collar but stopping as if asking once more for permission. You guided his fingers down the buttons of your shirt, plucking each one apart slowly until he slipped it from your body and allowed it to collect and pool at the floor. Arthur gently caressed your shoulders and down your back, placing a single soft kiss to the back of your left shoulder before nudging you towards the bed.

It was astounding to see how such a rugged and dangerous outlaw wanted by all could be so soft and gentle with your smaller body.

He slowly pulled at your pants and shoes until you were only left in your underwear.

You cocked a coy brow at him, a little devilish smile on your lips as you laid on your back propped up by your elbows below.

“I don’t think it’s fair you’re still dressed, Arthur,” you cooed.

Arthur scoffed playfully, tossing your pants to match with your shirt and placing your boots at the edge of the bed as to not trip.

“Yer impatient, darlin’. Yer gonna have to wait.”

His voice was low, dangerous, a prominent growl hidden in there. Your eyes fluttered, loving how only his voice could send little shivers down to your aching sex.

He pulled at your underwear’s waistband, stopping one more time just above your hidden sex before looking back at you, asking if this is okay and if it was what you wanted.

“Please,” you whimpered out pitifully, “Arthur please.”

Your elbows quaked under your weight, finally giving out as he slipped your underwear down your legs to join your clothes pile.

Arthur’s eyes lit up at the sight of your sex, eagerly reaching his right hand down to gently stroke at your sex. You shivered despite his hand being warm. The harsh and rough callouses on his fingers and hands from years of labor scratched at your sensitive sex oh so nicely. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head slightly at the sensation. You would do this yourself many times over the growing years, exploring sexual desires, but God did it feel even better having someone do it for you, explore your privates for their first time. You cooed and moaned at the sensation of his fingers rubbing against your sex, pumping it, stroking it ever so slowly.

Arthur chuckled at your little cries of pleasure, only starting to go a little faster just to get more of those noises out of you. They were music to his ears.

You clawed at the sheets, turning your head to the side to get a better look at him. The evil smile on his lips, the look of absolute lust in his eyes. It was pure bliss.

You whined, suddenly feeling him go faster, squeezing your eyes shut for a mere moment before he drew another cry from you. It may have been his first time his fingers danced with your sex, but dammit, it feels like this is his hundredth. It was like he knew what to do, to drive out more of your moans and cries, to make you squirm, to make you plead for him for more.

You cried out at the tightness growing inside of you, your core blazing hot like molten glass, tighter than hogtying. Your hair sticking to your head in clumped strands from sweat, the sheets below you cooling your skin blissfully from the sweat, a momentary pleasure before you suddenly cried out, eyes wide.

Arthur’s unoccupied hand came down and gently wrapped around your neck. His meaty paw fully covered the skin of your throat, fingers wrapped around the columns. He gently squeezed as he felt your sex shudder, drawing out an illicit cry from you before you came with a shout. Your hands flew up to his hand that was squeezing. Your nails bit into the back of his hand and at his wrist.

Your vision swam. Stars and suns filled your vision with swirling greens and purples and browns in the inky black darkness of space. You felt light-headed, you felt your climax rip through you like it was your first time masturbating in the privates of your bedroom back on the farm. You moaned, but it came out struggling as Arthur continued to cut off your oxygen intake.

He had left go of you, allowing you to slump back against the bed, panting. You swore you felt the bed swallow you up a bit, you felt as though you were sinking into its plush sheets.

You looked down at him, seeing his hand that had been toying with you sex glistening. Arthur licked his fingers clean of your climax, grumbling contently at the taste before looking you over once more.

He reached up to his belt still joined with its holsters and such, unbuckling it and carefully setting it down so it wouldn’t smack against the floor. He slowly unbuttoned his blue shirt that fit him oh so perfectly all while maintaining eye contact with you.

You felt so small under his gaze. You were pinned to the bed by just his eyes alone.

Yet you didn’t feel threatened at all.

Upon dropping his shirt and hat to the ground, Arthur had kicked off his boots and had grasped his pants by the button, managing to wrangle it apart without ripping them. Shoving his pants and underwear down his legs at the same time reveal to you his cock, springing up with an eager erection.

Your eyes widened a bit at how big it was.

You briefly wondered how it would fit inside of you before he grabbed at your ankles and flipped you over.


	5. Day 5: Daddy Kink - Gladio x Fem!Reader

It was no secret Gladiolus was a dominant person both in his personality upon meeting everyone and in bed. Gladio loved how much he dwarfed you, how easy you were to pin against the mattress, how compliant you were, how at just the slightest touches you would unravel under his giant hands.

Gladio was not an asshole in bed. He could soft if he needed to be. He would make sweet love to you after you had a bad day either at work or in general. He would pamper you with kisses, do whatever you asked whether it was just to eat you out or just be slow in bed. Gladio loved being soft with you, but he loved being rough even more.

Rough kisses, spankings if you were either teasing him too much or taking your sweet time, biting, scratching, hickies he enjoyed seeing you fuss over in the mirror in the morning on how you would manage to cover them. He’s even up for handcuffing you to the headboard and railing you into the mattress until you couldn’t walk. But the reigning supreme kink he had to be that he loved to be called ‘Daddy’.

Yes, Gladiolus Amicitia loved to be called ‘Daddy’ in bed by you. He would get you to spew it from your mouth like a prayer, as if you were a broken record of some sort. It was like sex to his ear, he wanted more.

So you decided to give him more.

Turning down winding corners in the Citadel was unnerving at first but you had gotten the hang of it once you remembered to take a left here instead of a right and go straight instead of turning. You had grasped the cool, brassy handle of Gladio’s office door and opened it.

It was shocking to learn Gladio had an office in the Citadel, mainly because he was a shield and not an advisor like Ignis. No surprise that Gladio barely used it, only to set down things like a coat if it’s winter, an extra change of clothes just in case (and of course a few boxes disguising cup noodles). In fact, Iris would use it more than Gladio to do her homework in for peace and quiet if she didn’t want to go back to the house. It was barely decorated, maybe a few paintings that they had put in, a nice rug before the desk, a couple of bookshelves with some of Gladio’s personal books and a few plants. But it was also where he would be if you were to come to visit him when he was working. His desk your table to eat upon and… at a few instances to fuck upon, thankfully never getting caught by anyone including Ignis who had nearly walked in on you giving Gladiolus a handjob under the desk.

But upon arriving, you saw he, Noctis and Ignis were all gathered around sorting out a few folders of paperwork Gladio needed to sign. Ignis struck up a charming conversation with you on his new recipe that sounded absolutely divine while Noctis and yourself had played a quick round of King’s Knight before all of the paperwork had been signed and put away, now tucked away under Ignis’ arm. The advisor and prince wished you a good afternoon before leaving you and Gladio to your lunch breaks.

Cup noodles were on the menu for today (like most days), Gladio-style with above and beyond extra ingredients like actual strips of rich meat and finely added real vegetables in the thick paper cups, somehow making the noodles taste even better than they were to begin with.

You both sat across from each other, usual conversation floated between you two. How the day was, juicy gossip, who was in Insomnia visiting, etc.

It wasn’t until you both had finished when Gladio stood from his chair before you. You assumed he would go towards his phone that was on the charger a little ways away to text Iris or his father like usual, only to feel his two hands come up and squeeze your shoulders.

You felt your heart plummet before it shot up to pound in your ears like war drums. You felt as though your cheeks were hit with a flask of fire magic.

Gladio leaned down and slowly nuzzled your ear, sharp teeth nipping at your earlobe. He growled darkly in your ear, crooning softly.

“I would just love to fuck you over my desk again,” he purred. His hands squeezing your shoulders tightened, bunching up the fabric of your sleeves. “I would love to see your ass in the air as I spank it, to hear you try to hide your moans behind your trembling hands. To hear you call out to me to fuck you even faster like the dirty little girl you are.”

You couldn’t help the soft whimper that pushed its way past your lips, eyes fluttering shut. You could already see it now. You could already feel it now. You wouldn’t even be able to drive back to the house, your ass would be raw and throbbing from his spanking.

“So why don’t you?” you whispered.

“I have to train the royal pain in the ass,” Gladio sighed, letting go of your shoulders. “Shame though, I would have loved to see those pretty little lips wrapped around my cock underneath my desk.”

An idea popped into your mind out of nowhere, an evil little grin spread across your lips.

You stood up, smiling to Gladio before placing a little goodbye kiss on his cheek.

“I’m sorry to cut this even shorter, but I just remembered I have errands to run.” You walked to the door but stopped when you had your hand on the doorknob. “I’ll see you at home,” you glanced over your shoulder to your boyfriend, “ **_daddy_ ** .”

The look on Gladio’s face had you laughing as you walked out the door. His eyes widened, it almost looked like he had lost all color from his hearty tan, his body was all rigid.

Upon entering your car, you saw you had a missed text message from Gladio.

‘You’re in trouble when I get home.’

You couldn’t help the coy little giggle that left you as you turned the keys in the ignition.

* * *

You had received multiple text messages upon arriving home, all from Gladiolus, all about how he was going to destroy your little pussy until you were begging for him to forgive you. There were also a few dick pics of him in the bathroom. You couldn’t help but lick your lips at the sight of his erect cock in all its glory. It was big, longer than average and thick enough to feel like it was tearing you apart. You were craving it.

Maybe you should have had a quickie? Just the thought of him bending you over his desk, fucking you senseless so fast had you drooling.

You had busied yourself for the rest of the day with mindless tasks. Cleaning, organizing the pantry, throwing out expired food, whatever you could do before it was time to make dinner for the two of you. Iris was at one of her friend’s houses for an overnight study session while Clarus would need to stay the night at the Citadel to hammer out some paperwork with the king.

Which left Amicitia Manor all to yourselves.

You knew in the back of your mind that Gladio would abuse that fact.

You had even changed out of your normal, comfy cotton underwear and bra to black lace with golden accents, something you knew would spice it up once Gladio would get home.

You were standing at the stove, stirring away in the pot when you heard a car door open and slam closed followed by the loud beep of it locking. You shivered as you could hear the frantic chiming of keys and the familiar clicking in the lock as someone unlocked the door. You heard the door close and lock not too soon after.

You were shaking with excitement but tried to hide it. You had your back to the kitchen archway, it was easier to hide your smile that had spread from one cheek to the other.

With each thundering footsteps towards the kitchen had your heart pounding louder and louder in your ears until you heard the familiar creak of someone entering the kitchen.

You were officially pinned between the stove and Gladio with nowhere left to run.

“You wanna explain to me why you decided to rile me up back there?” he practically snarled.

You took a few quiet, shuddering breaths, still stirring the pot before you.

You decided to try your luck with him even more. You knew you would get yourself in trouble, digging yourself a deeper grave, but it was always worth it in the end. Gladio always made it worth it.

“What do you mean?” you asked innocently. “Did I do something wrong, Gladiolus?”

You heard him take a few more lumbering footsteps towards you.

“So now you’re playing the innocent card? Like you don’t know what you did back there?”

You turned off the stove and set the dripping spoon on the coaster. You turned to face him with the most innocent look you could conjure up.

“What are you talking about?”

You fucked up. Just looking at how sex-crazed he looked had your knees shake a little bit. Eyes dark, no specs of those lovely amber eyes you’ve fallen in love with. He was breathing heavily as though he ran in the Insomnian marathon. You could see his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat and how it glistened just right from sweat and… oh Astrals you could feel your pussy aching. You needed him to fuck you, you wanted him so badly.

You suddenly shrieked, Gladio snatching you and tossing you over his shoulder as if you weighed nothing more than a sack of flour and carried you up the stairs, taking them three at a time. He practically tossed you onto the bed, closing the door with the back of his boot before quickly advancing towards you like he was some predator. It didn’t help that the curtains were still drawn shut from this morning, him looming figure seemingly bigger now.

You spread your legs for him to which he snatched at your pants and threw them off, hands yanking off your shirt from over your head. His eyes zeroed in on your laced underwear set, pupils were blown wide with primal lust.

It was like something inside of him snapped. His hands tore apart your panties with his strong grip, tossing the now destroyed materials over his shoulders before he unzipped his pants, pulled out his big cock and mounted you.

You cried, feeling Gladio immediately snatch at your breasts and squeeze them through the bra. He snarled in your ear, fucking you quickly as if his life depended on it.

“You’re such a dirty little girl, wearing slutty underwear for your daddy,” he nipped your ear. “Teasing me like that, how could you do that to me?”

“Gladdy!”

Gladio gripped at your hips roughly, bucking his hips, slamming his cock into your tight pussy. You felt like he was splitting you apart from how tight it was. You screwed your eyes shut, whining and moaning.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” he growled above you.

“I’m sorry daddy!” you cried. “I’ll never do it again!”

He started snapping his hips faster, hands dragging and pushing you away and into each thrust.

“You’re my little slut, you hear that?” You nodded weakly, clawing at the sheets below you. “Say it!”

“I’m your little slut, daddy! Only yours!”

“That’s fucking ri-” Gladio cut himself off with a moan as you came with a scream, your pussy seizing around his cock, squeezing his dick in all the right places. “I’m not fucking done with you yet.”


	6. Day 6: Blindfold - Hanzo x Male!Reader

Underneath collected discipline and ca cold exterior laid a man not only warm and gentle to you, but one kinky motherfucker too. You would not expect someone like Hanzo Shimada to have the kinks he has, but then again, it was the perfect guise. You were just so surprised how Hanzo could get away with hiding so many naughty things in his little room at the Overwatch base. Everything was either placed carefully at the back of drawers, hidden underneath the mattress, in the back of the closet he has. You would walk into his room and not find a single hair out of place, nothing suspicious that the man was probably kinkier than his younger brother who had been a big playboy back in his youth. There had even been a time where you were in the training hall wrestling with Jesse, the collar of your top had gotten pulled down revealing the trails of hickies littering your neck and chest just a bit. Despite Jesse’s hootin’ and hollerin’ and a few other agents jokingly asking, not a single soul guessed that it had been Hanzo who was the vacuum sucking on your throat.

But Hanzo would never force anything onto you. He was always slow and careful with you as if you would break if he did one thing wrong, not only in the bedroom but also just in general. You could understand why, the man was muscular to all hell, strong, a powerful man who couldn’t help but adore you.

Your shared sex life had started slow, he would never do something too harsh immediately. He was always so careful and considerate to you, even when you were being dicked down into the sheets by Hanzo’s thick cock.

Rough sex was his favorite. He loved to mark you up, not only with bitemarks but scratches and hickies and little bruises. Seeing your body in such a state riles him up more.

Hanzo loved to fuck you from behind.

But what Hanzo loved most was to blindfold you and tie your wrists above your head.

You laid there on Hanzo’s plush bed, expensive silky sheets eagerly grabbing onto your sweaty skin as he straddled your clothed waist. He had taken your shirt off just moments prior, it somewhere in the now messy bedroom as Hanzo had to dig out the handcuffs and blindfold hidden somewhere in his drawers.

You couldn’t help but drool at the sight of Hanzo’s muscular chest in your face as he fastened your wrists to the headboard, a shiver running down your spine at how cold the handcuffs were on your heated wrists. Through his pants still sadly on, you could feel his cock pressing up against you eagerly through the fabric, erect to all glory.

Hanzo looked down at you after the familiar clicks of the handcuffs locking into place died down. You gave a few tugs, confirming you were unable to go anywhere nor free yourself, earning you a satisfied grunt from Hanzo.

You looked into his dark eyes, the usual unreadable expression on his face slowly tainting with lust until he suddenly broke eye contact with you. He reached over to his end table and plush the thick blindfold, the black soft silky material shining a bit from the bedside lamp that had been set to dim. You loved how Hanzo’s skin seemed to glow deliciously at how the lamp lit up his chiseled body in all the right places, bronzed skin glowing golden and the inky blue tattoo cascading down his arm seemed to shine.

Without words, Hanzo held the blindfold by both ends before you, a sign for you to lean your head forward. He tied the blindfold, casting your vision into pure darkness.

“My love, if I-”

“You won’t Hanzo,” you cut him off, knowing what he was going to say. “You won’t hurt me.”

He hummed softly, before he slowly slid off from your waist. You heard his bare feet pad against the floor for a bit, moving to in front of the bed.

You had tried to still your breathing as you were still new with the blindfold, only using it two other times in bed, but having your vision dimmed to nothing had you gasped and flinching at every sound and touch.

You felt your stomach instantly tighten and your legs tremble just a bit when you felt Hanzo’s agile fingers crawl onto your stomach. His fingers calloused from years of working with bows and swords scratched softly at the skin of your lower stomach, nails biting into the waistband of your pants before he slid them in. Slowly, he pulled down your pants from your waist, allowing you to lift your ass off of the sheets as you pleased until he finally pulled them from your legs and off of your ankles and feet. You heard him drop them not too far away, the familiar little woosh of the pooling onto the floor.

You visibly flinched as you suddenly felt his large hands graze against the skin of your lower shins, slowly pressing his palms down onto your legs before gliding them up past your knees, past your thighs right up to your waist were your underwear laid straining, your cock cramped in the material. Hanzo hummed playfully, a short gasp left your nose as you suddenly felt him palm at your erection through your underwear. You groaned, upset at the sudden loss of his hand on your clothed erection, a soft chuckle from Hanzo rang in your ears like wedding bells.

Slowly, he carefully moved his nimble fingers up to the elastic waistband of your underwear and slowly peeled away, once again letting you lift your ass off the bed at your own pace until you felt Hanzo pull them completely off of your person, the familiar flop of them landing on the floor echoed softly in the room. You breathed a sigh of relief as you felt your cock finally from its constraints.

It wasn’t completely silent though, you could hear the commotion o the mess hall and the training room muffled from inside of his room as you could everyone else’s. You both could hear laughter and chatter amongst fellow members, guns firing and training bots breaking and reconstructing, reminding you that you actually had training to complete with a few others in about an hour or so.

Hanzo once again climbed onto the bed, you held your breath as you felt his knees sink into the mattress on either side of your own knees, slowly scooting up closer to your crotch you felt him straddle you by your lower thighs. He was still wearing his pants, something he would have to take care of when you leave for training in a bit.

Hanzo hummed, delighted at the sight of your cock.

You shivered, feeling one of Hanzo’s calloused fingertips stroke down the length of your shaft ever so lightly before he wrapped his fingers around the base of your cock right above your balls. He squeezed the base of your cock, drawing out a hiss from you as he loosened almost as immediately. Slowly, he started to reexplore the length of your cock, the sensation of his calloused hand wrapped around your cock, roughly rubbing and squeezing and stroking it had you drooling. Soft moans and small whines left your lips, a little chant of Hanzo’s name streamed from your lips.

You couldn’t be too loud, however, or else you stir Hanzo’s neighbors and then it would spread that Hanzo was fucking you into the mattress (which could also lead to people finding out about all the kinky shit Hanzo gets up to with you in the safety of his own room). Hell, there had been times Genji had nearly walked into Hanzo’s room asking if he would join himself and Zenyatta with meditation and nearly see you tied up to the bed like a juicy little Christmas present. There had also been one time where you had been too loud, Hanzo had gagged you with your own blindfold to keep you quiet, another time the gag was replaced with his own dick. To say your jaw ached the next day was an understatement.

Your back arched into his touch, a slight whine leaving your sealed lips. You tugged at the handcuffs, only to get nowhere. Your fingers flexed, toes curled, chest seized with labored breaths. You struggled under his grasp on your cock, shivering when the pad of his thumb pressed against the head of your cock, spreading a bead of precum that had pearled out. He toyed with the head of your dick, squeezing just a bit here and there, drawing out the small noises from you despite your struggles to stay as quiet as you could lest you let out a loud moan or something and get busted.

Of course, it wasn’t illegal or against Overwatch’s rules of conduct to fuck other members or date other members, but Hanzo was a very secretive person. For others to know about what he does with you behind closed doors is your shared businesses only. Not to mention, if Genji were to find out, playful pestering would surely ensue until either one dies, most likely Genji if Hanzo would put him through a wall.

You loved how you would just come apart in his large hands. A perfect way to relieve stress on both ends, yes, but fuck was it more satisfying when he drew you out for long periods of time, denying you of your climax, fuck you until you were about to cum and then toy with you like he was some innocent angel. He was a devilish motherfucker, and you couldn’t help but love him for that.

You also knew that it wouldn’t take long for Hanzo to unravel. The multiple layers of calm discipline would shatter, and he would suddenly perform a 180 and become an impatient man, crooning and keen on fucking you into the mattress, milking you of every climax, of every little moan and cry, every drop of semen until you both knew you wouldn’t be able to walk at all the next day lest you draw suspicious people. You loved how powerful Hanzo could be in bed, how he can absolutely wreck you in whatever way and you would allow it with open arms.

You had arched your head back as a wave of pleasure rolled over you, the blindfold coming apart just a bit to grant you some sight. You glanced down, managing to spy Hanzo still straddled over you.

He was a sight himself, cheeks flushed a bit, the dusty pink on his bronzed face was a look you rarely saw. Sweat had beaded on his brow, his hair had been messed up a bit, a little fluffier than usual. He was breathing rather hard too, seeing as how hard he was between your legs.

You winced, feeling your core cramp and your dick twitch in Hanzo’s grip. Hanzo cooed playfully, toying with the head of your dick some more, still smearing around the few drops of precum around the head until you winced, panting as the feeling inside of you tightened. Like cogs in a clocktower becoming jammed, they kept turning and turning until it was too hard, unable to handle the pressure building up anymore until you came with a startled shout, only for it to be muffled as Hanzo clapped his unoccupied hand to your mouth.

Your cum splattered onto his delicious chest, some had even gotten onto his chin and jaw while the rest stayed splattered on his hand. Your cum slowly dribbled down his chest to his rock-hard abs that were flexing with every breath he took.

As you laid there panting like a wild animal, you couldn’t help the little smirk that rose on your lips. Hanzo glared up at you dangerously, his pupils were blown wide.

“You are not going anywhere,” he growled.


End file.
